I Don't Want To Go On Living In This World Without You
by Smart Mark
Summary: Based off of "Kim" by Eminem. Dean Ambrose gets the ultimate revenge after he finds out that Paige is cheating on him with his former best friend, Seth Rollins.


"Aw, wook at daddy's baby girl. It's daddy's baby. Little sleepy head. Yesterday I changed your diaper, wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? I can't believe it, now you're two. Baby, you're so precious. Daddy's so proud of you." Dean said as he kissed his daughter, Hayley on the head.

Meanwhile the mother, Paige was sitting in the corner whimpering.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU MOVE AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Dean screamed at her.

"Okay!" She replied in fear.

"Do not make me wake this baby, she don't to see what I'm about to do!"

She started crying.

"Quit the crying, bitch! Why do you always make me shout at you?! How could you just leave me and love him out the blue?!" Dean questioned referring to Paige's affair with his former best friend, Seth Rollins.

"Please stop yelling." Paige sobbed.

"Aw, what's the matter, Paige? AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?!"

She began to scream in terror.

"To bad, bitch! You're gonna finally here me out this time. At first I'm like, alright, you wanna throw me out, that's fine. But not for him to take my place. Are you out of your mind? This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!" He exclaimed as he flipped a coffee table.

"How could you let him sleep in our bed?! Look it Paige! Look at your husband, now!"

"No!" She protested.

"I SAID LOOK AT HIM!"

Dean pushed Paige over to Seth's dead body with blood coming out of his mouth since Dean had slit his throat.

"He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk."

"Why are you doing this?" Paige asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You're drunk! You're never gonna get away with this!" She pointed out.

"You think I give a fuck?! Come on, we're going for a ride bitch! Sit up front!"

"We can't just leave Hayley alone! What if she wakes up?" Paige asked with concern for her baby girl.

"We'll be right back. Well, I will. You'll be in the trunk."

"Come on!" Dean yelled at her.

"No, I don't want to!"

"Bitch, I said let's go!"

He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the car.

"Stop, you're hurting me."

"Oh yeah?! Well you hurt me you little cunt!"

Once they got inside the car, Dean continued to voice his anger toward Paige.

"You really fucked me, Paige. You really did a number on me! I never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me. But we was kids back then, Paige! I was only 18. We was kids back then, Paige. That was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean. That's fucked up!"

"I love you!" Paige told him in an attempt to get herself out of this predicament.

I just- Oh God, my brain is racing!"

"I love you!" She said again.

"What are you doing? Change the station, I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke?!"

"No!" She answered.

"There's a four year old little boy laying dead with a slit throat, in your living room! Ha Ha, what? You think I'm kidding you?!"

Dean started to cry.

"You loved Seth, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Paige yelled.

"Bullshit, you bitch! Don't fucking lie to me!"

"What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?"

Dean flips the truck driver off.

"Fuck you asshole. Yeah, bite me!"

"Paige, PAIGE!"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you?"

"It's not that!"

"No, you think I'm ugly!"

"Baby!" Paige begged while trying to touch his face.

"Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! I swear to God, I hate you! Oh my God I love you! How the fuck could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How the fuck could you do this to me?!"

"I hope Seth was fucking worth it, because you're going to die tonight!"

"Please, baby. I promise I'll never cheat on you again!"

"To late, slut!"

Once they got to their destination, Dean forced Paige to get out of the car.

"Come on, get out."

"I can't, I'm scared!"

"I said get out, bitch!"

"Let go of my hair! Please don't do this baby. Please, I love you. Look, we could just take Hayley and leave." Paige pleaded.

"Fuck you! You did this to us! You did it! It's your fault! Oh my God, I'm cracking up. Get a grip, Ambrose! Hey, remember the time when we went to Roman's party?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Sami? That was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"That was funny wasn't it?!"

"Yes!"

"See it all makes sense doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight, one of you tries to grab a knife and during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adams Apple sliced."

"No?" Paige disagreed confused.

"And while this is going on, the son just woke up and he walks in. She panics and he gets his throat cut."

"Oh my God." Paige said horrified at what Dean was saying.

"So now they're both dead and you slash your own throat, so now it's double homicide and suicide with no note. I should've known better, when you started to act weird. We could've-

Paige was running away from Dean, trying desperately to escape.

"Hey, where are you going? Get back here. You can't run from me, Paige! It's just us, nobody else. You're only making it harder on yourself."

Unfortunately, Paige tripped and fell over a rock.

"Ha ha, got ya. Go ahead, yell. Here, I'll scream with you. Ah, somebody help! Don't you get it bitch?! No one can here you. Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!"

Dean then took out the switchblade he had in his pocket.

"You were supposed to love me!" Dean yelled as he stuck the blade in her neck.

"Now bleed, bitch bleed! Bleed bitch bleed! BLEED!"


End file.
